Too Ra Loo Ra
by JoBelle
Summary: Lil Gunn/Fred bonding scene :


Title: Too Ra Loo Ra   
Author: Jobelle/Jodie  
Email: me@jodie.tv  
Disclaimer: Nobody's mine sadly but if Joss wants to make me a present of em I wouldn't refuse it :)  
Setting: Pre WITW  
  
  
"Too ra loo ra lee, too ra loo ra loo..." Charles Gunn sang softly to Connor as he rocked the baby's crib gently, unaware of brown eyes staring at him from the darkened entry way to Wesley's office. He tucked the blanket more snugly around the sleepy little boy and began the second verse, same as the first, "too ra loo ra" Gunn broke off mid 'lee' when a sudden flash of movement caught his eye. Jerking his head around he caught site of Fred leaning against the doorframe, smiling widely at him, her left hand tucking the lock of dark hair that had fallen out of place back behind her ear this what had caught his attention and now he blushed thankful for his dark skin that hid it. With a gruff cough he raised his gaze to meet Fred's eyes.  
  
"Hey." He greeted embarrasedly.  
  
"Hi." Fred replied, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I was just...um..."  
  
She smiled at him again and he found himself marvelling at how her brown eyes twinkled at him even in the dim light of the room. "It's a pretty catchy song." She offered, taking a seat next to him on the couch.  
  
"Yeah." He grumbled, then caught her eyes over the hand she'd clapped across her mouth to block her grin and burst out laughing. "All right girl, you caught me. You gonna go tell Wes and Cordy so they can make fun of me?" he asked still smiling.  
  
"Charles!" she remonstrated. "Everyone sings to Connor, I've even caught Wesley singing that same lullaby, it's the only one that seems to send Connor to sleep." She pointed out, looking serious now. "Besides, I think they're all joked out over Angel speaking baby talk yesterday."  
  
Gunn laughed along with her before casually questioning "So English sings it too eh?"  
  
"Charles." The tone was warning now and he gave her his best 'who me?' smile which she couldn't help but return.  
  
"So you been listening to everybody sing Fred girl? You turnin in to Lorne or somethin?"  
Fred seemed to light up at the comment.   
  
"Actually, I'm beginning to see why it's easier for him to read us when we sing, your feelings really do get closer to the surface when you sing. Like the other day when Angel was singing and I could so tell that he was happy but worried and all I got was happy from him when he was talking to me and Cordelia..." She broke off at Gunn's look and blushed fiercely herself.  
  
They sat in companionable silence for a few moments before the young warrior broke the silence "So Ms. Junior Angagogic, what'd you read when I was singing?"   
  
Fred looked hesitant but Gunn nodded for her to go ahead so she said haltingly "Well, firstly you're a bit tired, and you're happy but there's just a tinge of longing your tone as if you were thinking of things you used to do."  
  
To say he was blown away by her perception would be an understatement, seconds drifted into minutes before he finally spoke.  
  
"I was thinking of my baby sister Alonna, how I used to rock her like this when I was a little kid." Charles admitted, quietly.  
  
"Alonna's the one who got vamped?" Fred questioned gingerly.  
  
"Yeah," he confirmed with a huge sigh. "But I don't like to think of her that way."  
  
"What way do you like to think of her."  
  
Charles grinned widely at the happy memory, this was one of his favorite stories to recount "There was this one birthday of hers, she was maybe four, I probably have pictures of it somewhere and my girl's there with chocolate ice cream all over her face and I'm teasing her about it, anyways I turn around for a minute and then the next thing I know, there's ice cream all down the back of my shirt and she's there giggling like crazy. That was Alonna alright, girl never took any flak from anyone."  
  
Fred smiled at his memory. "She sounds like she was really great, I think I would've liked her."  
  
Gunn smiled at that and slung an arm around Fred's shoulders. "I think she would've liked you too." he told her, placing his free hand over hers where it rested on Connor's cradle and together they quietly sung the tired child to sleep. 


End file.
